Użytkownik:Dotz/sandbox
Linneusz * zwierzęta ** kręgowce (strunowce) *** ptaki -> kruk *** ssaki **** człowiek: ***** człowiek - "rasa" ***** płodne mutacje: swampfolk, slag ***** chorzy: "rasy" (supermutanci, ghule), inni chorzy (quasi-ghul, Ghost people, trog, slag) ***** hybryda - Abomination **** szympans (? - przedwojenny mózg) **** niedźwiedzie: Yao Guai, dwugłowy niedźwiedź (? tylko wizerunek) **** bramin **** krętoróg **** nieparzystokopytne: koń, osioł (?) **** rogaty kangur (kości) **** ''caninae'': pies, wilk, kojot **** kot domowy **** borsuk (wzmianki) **** szczury x 3 **** wiewiórka *** gady **** D'claw (humanoid?) **** Kameleon Jacksona (? przed wojną) **** gekon x 3 **** iguana **** waran (? special encounter - FT) **** lakelurk **** grzechotnik **** pustynna żmija (? wzmianka) *** ryby **** słodkowodne ryby jadalne **** catfish *** hybrydy kręgowców **** Abomination **** night stalker **** centaur *** wanamingo (jajorodny!) ** bezkręgowce *** stawonogi **** rad-skorpion **** modliszka **** mrówki x 2 **** kazador **** radrakan **** bloatfly **** wybuchający żuk **** osa *** robaki -> wisielec * rośliny ** spore plant ** muchłówka (Venus Flytrap) (? przed wojną) ** zioła *** Broc *** Xander ** kukurydza ** ziemniak ** marchew ** winorośl (? wino) ** kaktusy ** agawa ** drzewa *** dekoracje (nie nazwane) *** owocowe *** Bob * grzyby ** ~ ''B. mordicana''/nosiciel (zarażony martwy człowiek, humanoid) ** grzyby jaskiniowe ** drożdze ** Puffer? * wirusy ** FEV ** Limit 115 ** grypy Podział wg sposobu powstania/pochodzenia: * pochodne FEV ** Mistrz (hybryda, cyborg) ** supermutant (humanoid) ** centaur (hybryda) ** wisielec ** quasi-ghul x 2 (humanid) ** wanamingo? ** inteligentny szczur * hybrydy ** night stalker ** Abomination ** centaur * mutageny non-FEV ** ghul ** Ghost people ** slag * obcy ** obcy humanoid ** abominacja (hybryda) ** worm ** kałamarnica Wyliczanka Nieformalnie: (''nazwa kolokwialna'') Dowódca: Liczebność: Organizacja: (pododziały) Członkowie: Prototyp żołnierza: Uzbrojenie: Pancerz: Wsparcie: Zadanie: Obszar działania: Baza/Koszary/liczba łóżek: Źródło danych: (podstawowe) Straże Straż ECS '''Liczebność:''' co najmniej 79 żołnierzy '''Pododdziały:''' * zespoły (Bravo, Delta) * drużyna rekrutów - 2/8 + + * więzienny - 8 * internal security/security detail - służba wewnętrzna '''Prototyp żołnierza:''' * {29100}{}{Enclave Guard} - mężczyzna * {29200}{}{Enclave Guard} - kobieta * {25000}{}{Enclave Patrol}? (rekrut) * {25100}{}{Enclave Patrol}? (rekrut) * 3 x Guard a 140 hp '''Uzbrojenie:''' * ciężkie energetyczne (strażnicy) * kb Gauss (rekruci) '''Pancerze:''' * Advanced Power Armor MK II (strażnicy) * Power Armor (rekruci, magazyn, elektrownia) '''Wsparcie:''' co najmniej 24 roboty strażnicze '''Zadanie:''' ochrona wewnętrznego bezpieczeństwa platformy '''Baza:''' platforma * koszary straży - poziom pierwszy (liczba łóżek: 16) * pomieszczenie sypialne - poziom reaktora (liczba łóżek: 14) '''Źródło danych:''' lokacja - platforma wiertnicza Straż Navarro '''Nieformalnie:''' ''grunts''/ żołdacy? '''Dowódca:''' komendant bazy '''Liczebność:''' 24 żołnierzy '''Żołnierze:''' kwatermistrz, Dornan, strażnik bramy, Snookie '''Prototyp żołnierza:''' * {29200}{}{Enclave Guard} - kobieta * {25000}{}{Enclave Patrol} / {25100}{}{Enclave Patrol} (mężczyźna) * a guard (lekka piechota - kobieta) * a guard (lekka piechota - mężczyzna) '''Uzbrojenie:''' * strzelba plazmowa (piechota opancerzona) * strzelba laserowa, small arms (lekka piechota) '''Pancerze:''' * Advanced Power Armor MK I (kobiety) * Advanced Power Armor pre MK I (mężczyźni - brama) * Combat Armor (lekka piechota) '''Wsparcie:''' działka plazmowe (liczba) '''Zadanie:''' ochrona bazy Navarro '''Koszary:''' budynek południowo-zachodni (18 łóżek (+ 2)) '''Źródło danych:''' lokacja - Navarro Stado szponów śmierci '''Dowódca:''' Gruthar (przywódca stada) '''Liczebność:''' co najmniej 6 dojrzałych osobnikówPor. random encounter z dzikimi stworzeniami - maksymlanie sześć osobników tworzących wtedy sześciokąt. '''Dorośli członkowie stada:''' Kerith, Jul, Dar, Thearn, Valdis '''Prototyp:''' * deathclaw * deathclaw mother '''Szpony:''' '''Pancerz integralny:''' '''Zadanie:''' nadzór nad Kryptą 13 '''Źródło danych:''' lokacja - Krypta 13 ECC W oryg. ''Enclave Control Company'' - oddział odpowiedzialny za ochronę perymetru Enklawy (gdziekolwiek by się ten perymetr nie znajdował). Patrol '''Liczebność:''' co najmniej 8 żołnierzy, NWW 40 żołnierzy, technicznie respawn '''Organizacja:''' * zespoły: 2-8 żołnierzy * drużyna wydzielona do bazy Mariposa - 4 sekcje po 3 żołnierzy + dowódca '''Żołnierze:''' Pickard, Bracks '''Prototyp żołnierza:''' * {25000}{}{Enclave Patrol} - mężczyzna * {25100}{}{Enclave Patrol} - kobieta '''Uzbrojenie:''' * Enclave patrolman - Avenger minigun (10% - 4), '''plasma pistol''' (25% - 4), H&K G11E (10% - 10) * Enclave patrolwoman - Gatling laser (2.5% - 1), '''YK32 pulse pistol''' (25% - 10), '''PPK12 Gauss pistol''' ?(27,5% - 11) * pałki elektryczne, pistolety energetyczne, granaty plazmowe (Mariposa) '''Pancerz:''' Advanced Power Armor '''Zadania:''' * ochrona perymetru bazy Navarro * zapewnienie robotników przymusowych i ochrona operacji w bazie Mariposa '''Obszar działania:''' do 3 sektorów od Navarro - razem 29 sektorów '''Baza:''' platforma '''Opinia:''' ''Ponosimy ciężkie, ale akceptowane straty.'' (Sanders) '''Źródło danych:''' zdarzenie losowe - Enclave Patrol (ECELVPAT.MSG), lokacja - Mariposa http://ru.fallout.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%A4%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%BB:Rndloc2.png http://ru.fallout.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%A4%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%BB:Rndloc3.png http://ru.fallout.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%A4%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%BB:Rndloc4.png Drużyna Granite'a '''Dowódca:''' sierż. Granite '''Liczebność:''' 4 żołnierzy '''Prototyp żołnierza:''' {29100} {} {Enclave Guard}/ {29200}{}{Enclave Guard} '''Uzbrojenie:''' * pistolet Gaussa, karabin pulsacyjny YK42B (Granite), karabin turboplazmowy, Gatling Laser, granaty plazmowe * 2 x minigun - zespół dokonujący egzekucji naukowca w siepniu 2241 r. '''Pancerz:''' Advanced Power Armor MkII? '''Zadania:''' * asysta dla Secret Service * odwód sił zbrojnych Enklawy '''Obszar działania:''' ląd stały '''Baza:''' platforma wiertnicza '''Źródło danych:''' lokacja - platforma wiertnicza Drużyna Szturmowa '''Nieformalnie:''' ''flyboys'' '''Liczebność:''' co najmniej 10 żołnierzy i 2 latacze '''Organizacja:''' * zespół/zespoły szturmowy/e * drużyna Kregera (5)? ~ rozbity latacz w Klamath (3 + robot) * zespół transportowy (2 + robot) '''Prototyp żołnierza:''' * drużyna Kregera - brak ~ jak zespół transportowy * {25000}{}{Enclave Patrol}{25100}/{}{Enclave Patrol} - zespół transportowy '''Uzbrojenie:''' * 3 x minigun - pacyfikacja Krypty 13 * broń plazmowa - ochrona PoseidoNet * karabin szturmowy, 2 x minigun CZ53, Gatling laser, tri-beam laser rifle - drużyna Kregera * 2 x Pancor Jackhamer, granaty plazmowe - zespół transportowy '''Pancerz:''' * Advanced Power Armor MkI/Remnants power armor x 3 - drużna Kregera '''Wsparcie:''' robot naprawczy w składzie załogi niektórych lataczy '''Zadania:''' * pacyfikacja mieszkańców Krypty 13 i Arroyo * niezwłoczne interwencje na lądzie stałym, np. zapewnianie bezpieczeństwa komunikacji Enklawy (incydent w Gecko) * wymiania z New Reno - zespół transportowy '''Obszar działania:''' ląd stały '''Baza:''' platforma wiertnicza '''Opinia:''' ''Usually they just go in shooting. They let someone else sift through the ashes to figure out what was going on.'' '''Źródło danych:''' łącznościowiec Enklawy, Hakunin, intro '''Wątpliwości:''' drużyna Kregera nie miała broni plazmowej Służby * USCC * ? korpus techników * ? korpus specjalistów Navarro * Maintenence (służby naziemne) - 3 mechaników ('''Quincy''') * łączność - 3 ~techników ('''technik 1 kl.''') * komputer - 2 techników ('''technik 1 kl.''') * generator - 2 techników * zaplecze - '''kwatermistrz''', kuk i KP, lekarz Pozostałe * inżynieryjne * animal handlers ~ USCC * morskie - technicy Niezidentyfikowane * Units One, Two, Three (inoperable) - latacze? - łącznościowiec * 42nd - wycięty kwatermistrz? VB * serial number VEM-105 2193 (†, remnants) * "Bear Force One" Ref